Lujza Di Vèneto
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and she can is an extra character. , , , , |marital status = Married (only marriage; until death, years) |blood status = (1/2 , 1/4 samodiva, 1/4 human) |bap rank = "Beastly" |Title = * * Prima Ballerina * Contessa del Veneto (after marriage to Franç) |Died = , , Drakeandetag Hotel, , , , , (murdered by Octavian Tepes, body drained of all blood and left heavily posed with flowers near the windmill at , years old) |alias = * Zah (nickname) * Zara (by Franç) * Loya (nickname) * Lujza Zsuzsa Vanda Császár (unmarried name) |species = Human ( & samodiva ancestry) |gender = Female |height = 5'8" |hair = Brown |eyes = Bright green with a whisky brown centre (gold & honey-coloured speckles) |skin = Light |family = * François-Marie Di Vèneto (husband) * Vespasiano Di Vèneto (son) * Magda Di Vèneto (née Frystström) (daughter-in-law) * Lilien Di Vèneto (unborn daughter) † * Hajna Császár (née Venczel) (mother) * Sebestyén Császár (father) * Sándor Császár (brother) * Žaklina Császár (née Tomčić) (sister-in-law) * Atanasije Császár (nephew) * Ivona Császár (niece) * Bogdan Császár (nephew) |Animagus = Cinnamon Bird |Boggart = |Riddikulus = |jukebox = |Wand = , 13⅓", |Patronus = Cinnamon Bird |House = Nissse |Loyalty = * Rättförtrolling ** Nissse ** Rättförtrolling Quidditch Team (keeper) * Sóley Ástridóttir * Sóley Ástridóttir's Ballet Studio |job = * Prima Ballerina * Childrens' Fantasy & Adventure Author |hideg = ------------------- }} , '''Lujza "Zara" Zsuzsa Vanda Di Vèneto' (née Császár) ( - ) was a born in the town of to Hajna Császár (née Venczel) and Sebestyén Császár, she had an elder brother Sándor, through whom she had two nephews and a niece. She was a popular ballet dancer with Sóley Ástridóttir's Ballet Studio as well as a renowned childrens' fantasy and adventure author, with her works (originally written in Hungarian) being translated into over 15 languages including English, German, Italian and French. She attended Rättförtrolling School of Sorcery between the years and . Lujza was a member of the Császár family, the Venczel family, and the Di Vèneto family (by marriage). Biography Early life Rättförtrolling Years Early Years Acceptance into Sóley Ástridóttir's Ballet Studio Murder of Tereza Georgieva Working at Sóley Ástridóttir's Ballet Studio Meeting François-Marie Romance with Franç Murder of Petroula Stavros Writing her First Novel & Success Marrying Franç Success of her Second Book Dissapearence and Murder of Frøya Vinter Maternity Leave & Birth of Vespasiano Murder of Fawziya Karimi Disappearence and Murder Trivia Etymology *''Lujza'' *''Zsuzsa'' *''Vanda'' *''Di Vèneto'' comes from the for the name of the Italian reigion of Various Wiki Contributors. (2002-2019). Veneto. (Last accessed 14th Oct 2019)Various Wiki Contributors. (2003-2019). Veneto. (Last accessed 14th Oct 2019)., and the for "of" (Di). In Italian Magical Nobility, a noble family's name is preceded by Di followed by the location they preside over, usually in the local language or dialect if there is one. Hence: Di Vèneto. To some the Di Vèneto family are sometimes called the the De Vèneto family (to make it fully Venetian) or the Di Veneto (to make it fully Italian), the former was how the family used to style themselves until when they agreed to standardise it, as the rest of the families had in Various Contributors. (2019). "Of". (Last accessed 14th Oct 2019)King, Grace. (2019). Di Vèneto Family. (Last accessed 14th Oct 2019)Beaumont. (1997). Venetian-English-Venetian Online Dictionary. (Last accessed 14th Oct 2019). *''Császár'' References Category:Császár Family Category:Di Vèneto Family Category:Nissse Category:Rättförtrolling Category:Rättförtrolling Alumni Category:Rättförtrolling Student Category:Rättförtrolling Quidditch Team Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Prima Ballerina Category:Ballerina Category:Sóley Ástridóttir's Ballet Studio Category:Ballet Dancer Category:Half-Naiad Category:Naiad Category:Part-Naiad Category:Italian Speakers Category:Hungarian Speakers Category:Hungarian Mages Category:Venitian Speakers Category:Murdered Category:Octavian Tepes' Victims Category:Countesss Category:Contessa del Veneto Category:Samodiva Category:Part Samodiva Category:Hungarian Samodiva Category:Nina Dobrev FC Category:Contessa Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922